Realidades De la Vida
by Sphie Hale
Summary: bueno,es el primer fanfic que subo,asi que pido que tengan piedad :B bueno , les cuento la trama , setrata de un massive lemmon , que estoy escribiendo,acerca de uan amiga , que salio de la universidad, y se iria al extrangero,y la vida trajo al pasado.
1. EL Viaje

massibe lemmon juli , raqueel , antoo , sofi (nissan FR sport), tay, edward, rob(nissan murano) , kellan

Anto Pov :

Eran las 3 de la mañana , estaba impaciente , mi ultimo año de U terminaba en 5 horas , y después de terminar me iría a Inglaterra , estaba emocionada y a la vez impaciente lo único que quería era salir de chile , ya estaba aburrida de la típica rutina , y de ver siempre las mismas cosas , bueno las horas pasaban ya quedaban 2 y me acorde de que me iría en primera clase en el avión y que si a lo mejor tenia suerte me iría con alguien amigable en el asiento de al lado y podría conversar .bueno , pensé rezare por eso. Por fin logre concebir el sueño y deje que pasaran las ultimas horas.

Eran ya las 7 y me encontraba levantándome, pensaba en que ropa ponerme y que ropa pondría en la maleta, en eso encontré una polera que no me ponía hace años, era linda y femenina , evidentemente la llevaría , me metí a la ducha , y deje la maleta a medio armar , después me Salí de la ducha y me empecé a vestir lentamente , mire el reloj para ver cuan lento había pasado el tiempo y me di cuenta ESTABA ATRASADA EN MEDIA HORA! Me vestí en 3 segundos y eche lo primero que encontré en la maleta, tome mi bolso y corrí a la U , estaba empezando la ceremonia por suerte ,así que me infiltre entre la fila como si nada hubiera pasado acordándome de que las cosas se las había entregado a mi mamá , Salí y recibí mi diploma , y Corrí a los brazos de mi familia, Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas , les di las gracias por todo , y corri con maleta bolso y todo a tomar el taxi , en eso el caballero me dijo

-la ayudo srta?- me dijo el amablemente el taxista

- no no ¡ yo puedo sola , solo apúrese y lléveme al aeropuerto rapido!

- si – dijo el conductor mientras miraba mi cara de desesperada por el retrovisor ¡

Pague y corrí hasta la sección donde revisan los pasajes ,

llegue , se fue el avión?- le pregunte histerica a la recepcionista

no , aùn el avión no parte , me entrega sus maletas por favor- me dijo

Si, si tómelas , se las regalo si quiere - en eso me miro con una cara de : que le pasa?

Ahí estan todas – le dije respondiendo a su expresión

Corri a el pasillo de embarque y ya en el avión suspire y empecé a buscar mi asiento, y quede en shock, habia visto al hombre mas perfecto de todo el mundo , pero claro con mi suertre no me tocaria , al lado de el , estaba claro , pero , derrepente voycontando los ascientos y claro el asiento junto al mio era el de el ! y ui este era el mejor dia de mi vida habia conocido al hombre mas lindo del mundo y que posiblemente no volveria a ver en mi vida , auque realmente aun no lo conocía , me senté temerosa a su lado y cuide de no tocarlo , por que estaba segura de que me desmayaría , en eso la asistente nos pidio que tomaramos asiento por que despegaríamos, de repente vi que tenia una pequeña pantalla al frente mio en el asiento , me preguntaba que era hasta que vi que él la empezaba a usar, empezo a conversar con alguien , era igual que msn asi que intente usarlo , en eso se prendio mi pantalla con un mensaje que decía - hola - no sabia que responder , en eso me llego otro mensaje – me llamo robert - , mientras yo miraba hacia todos lados buscando quien era , por lo que me decía robert? , capte que en la pantalla había un teclado que se usaba con los dedos, entonces tecleé - hola , me llamo Antonieta – en eso vi. que la pantalla de él se encendia , me puse roja como tomate , no podia creer que era mi compañero de asiento quien me hablaba - en eso mi pantalla se encendio nuevamente – por que te sonrojas ¿?- oh my god me habia visto , que vergüenza ¡ casi me moria , cuando escuche que habia llegado otro mensaje – te vez graciosa sonrojada - en eso mire hacia el lado , y crucé mi mirada con la de él - de repente de nuevo ese sonido -turun!- oye lindos ojos - leyendo, puse una sonrisa estupida - mientras le respondí – gracias - mientras leía mi mensaje levanto una ceja y sonrrio- por que vas a Inglaterra? - le tecleè y su exprecion fue de asombro – wow! ya pensaba que eras muda – yo lo mire con cara de que onda- en eso llego otro mensaje - voy a la casa de unos amigos , llevo mucho tiempo sin verlos y tu ?- interesante le repondi , bueno , este es mi regalo de graduación , acabo de titularme como profesora diferencial- y apreté el botón de enviar - vi como mientras leia movia su cabeza , escribia en la pantalla – interesante profesión ,- Turun! Sono otra vez – oye, no encuentras tonto que estemos al lado y no cruzemos una palabra y solo miradas?- ,- si – respondí - creo que deberías hablarme y mientras apretaba el botón me volví a sonrojar , y sin darme cuenta me tomo la mano.

Debo Decirte que realmente te vez muy graciosa sonrojada,- me dijo

Emm… muchas gracias , aunque creo que no te ganaras mi confianza diciéndome que me veo graciosa –

-Buen punto, entonces ¿ que sugieres que haga ?- me dijo y lo mire entusiasmada e intrigada a la vez ,

- Creo que deberías invitarme una copa en el bar ,- dije en broma , pero el no lo tomo así

- perfecto, Vamos?-Me dijo mientras se ponia de pie y me extendía su brazo - le sonreí y acepte sin mucho preámbulo ,

Y al llegar al bar me ofreció un asiento, wow me dejaba impresionada, Aun Existían los hombres Caballeros? Me pregunte, en eso llego el Cantinero.

Disculpen, Que se van a servir?

Pregúntele a la señorita primero , - dijo él

Era demasiado caballero ¡! Ojala estuviera soltero! Ui que no daría por que fuera soltero ¡

-señorita, Que se va a servir?- Cantinero estupido por que me sacaba de mis pensamientos ¡

- Emm, Creo que me serviré un tequila- mire su expresión y me puse de todos los colores del arco iris ¡

ROB POV

Wow ¡! no puedo creer que haya pedido un tequila, esta mujer me leyó la mente, además, desde que me di cuenta de que se sentaría al lado mio , supe que me impresionaría , bueno , sin mas que pensar , es inteligente , acaba de terminar su carrera , y pensándolo bien , es sexy ¡ aunque , no Creo que este soltera , que rabia! yo y mi suerte, pero le preguntare para estar seguro…. Pero un momento, pareceré un acosador empedernido preguntándole si esta soltera , bueno , mala idea , mejor le pregunto mañana , aun me queda un dia , y le puedo preguntar si saldria conmigo ne Inglaterra , lo harria? Wow nunca habia estad tan confundido, esto esta mal muy mal, mientras me sumergia en mis pensamientos me dijo algo,

emm bueno , - me dijo mientras jugueteaba con el trago

oh , disculpame , estaba pensando, tengo muchas cosas en la mente – le dije

no te preocupes - dijo mientras , bajaba la mirada y me senti tan mal , por lo que

tome su cara, y le bese la mejilla .

en serio lo siento.-

Levanto la mirada , emm gracias por eso - me dijo mientras se sonrojaba

Me gustaba su manera de ser , era realmente , fascinante ver cada movimiento que hacia.

Yo creo que nos deberíamos volver a ver , después – le dije

A mi me gustaria , pero pareces un hombre ocupado – menciono , wow que buena impresión tenia de mi , ojala no la desepcionara

Bueno en estos momentos , estoy de vacaciones asi que creo que podrimos gastar nuestro tiempo juntos , claro , si es que tu quieres , - me quede observándola y esperando una respuesta

A mi me gustaria , ademas serias la primera , mas bien la unica persona a la cual conocerìa ,

- entonces , esta echo , nos tendremos que encontrar , y no acepto un no como respuesta , - le dije , entre eso me entro una duda , que se agregaba a las millones que ya tenia .

- hablando de encontrarnos , donde te hospedaras? – wow que psicopata pareceria , pero ya estaba echo, no podia dar pie atras

- me hospedare en el hotel sheraton , en la habitación 406 , - me dijo ,

ANTO POV

Oh my god , le habia dicho mas de lo que debía saber , ahora que harìa si es que me iba a buscar a la habitación! Oh moriria , y con los harapos que llevaba de pijama , o no , simplememente la primera mision que debia cumplir era comprar un pijama !

- lindo hotel , cuando trabajo me hospedo alli- me dijo

-si ?- le respondi- yo le devo la estadia alli a mi mamà- se sacrifico mucho timpo , para este pequeño viaje -me quede observandolo.

- mmmm... ya veo , pero bueno , estas aqui para disfrutar , y ya que yo vivo aqui debo ser yo tu anfitrion , no crees?-me dijo , mientras lo miraba embobada

- seria buena idea , pero claro , si es que no te molesta , - le dije cuando sali de mis pensamientos

- disculpa , pero note que terminaste tu trago , me dejas invitarte otro?- me señalo mostrando mi copa.,

- em , yo creo que por hoy , yo ya tome mi cuota de licor , pero si tu quieres , puedes tomarte otro , yo te espero- manifeste , aunque mi mente dijiera , que debia tomarme otro trago-

- no , no te preocupes , ademas veo tu sonrisa cansada ,creo que es mejor que vallas a dormir, - señalo mientras paso su mano temerosamente por mi mejilla .-me mataria , estaba claro , simplemente , cada vez que me tocaba , era como si pasara un rayo , por todo mi cuerpo ,-

me tendio su mano, -vamos?- me dijo - la tome , sin mucho exordio , , y paso mi mano , atravez de su brazo , cada vez daba mas muestras de ser un caballero, y yo que pensaba , que para los hombres , la palabra caballero , habia desaparecido del diccionario, bueno , me di cuenta de que habiamos llegado a los ascientos , me solto el brazo , NO, me dije , no queria que em soltara , me sente , y vi como se acomodaba en su asciento , vi la hora y ya eras las 2 de la mañna , con razon me veia cansada , saque de mi cartera un pequeño perfume que me regalaron , y me rosie las manos y el cuello , en eso me saco de mis pensamientos con su voz de angel ,

- huele bien , - dijo mientras , se acercaba un poco a mi , me dio un escalofrio - disculpa- le susurre , -toma-me dijo en el oido, y me tendio su chaqueta de cuero , - no la necesito , ademas me gustaria que quedara con tu aroma- mientras me esbozo una sonrrisa que me dejo media atonita , bueno , mas de lo normal , - buenas noches ,- me dijo mientras mis ojos se cerraban solos -

ROB POV-

la vi caer muerta de sueño ante mis ojos , se veia tan tierna con su cara de niña , pero, aun sio pensando en que ella me tiene en un pedestal muy alto y yo no quiero , descepcionarla , pero bueno , esperemos que no sea asi ;

-Sr. - me saco de mis pensamientos la azafata mientras me tomaba el hombro

-digame - le mencione con palabas muy oscas

-es que queria saber si desea alguna cosa , es el unico pasajero , despierto - me dijo

- no se preocupe de mis horas de sueño - le respondi

- disculpe , es solo que , cumplo con mi trabajo , - me dijo respondiendo de la misma forma en que yo le estaba hablando. se dio media vuelta y camino por los pasillos

volvi a fijar mi mirada en ella , aun dormia , en eso se movio y quedo apoyada en mi pecho , y respire nuevamente su aroma , su tacto era tan fragil como el cristal , no quise moverme ni un centrimetro mas , y tampoco queria que ella se moviera de ahi , le pase el brazo por alrededor y se acurruco perfectamente al hueco de mi brazo , me puse a mirar por la ventana y veia la calida anoche , mientras intentaba consevir el sueño;

era temprano , las 6:32 de la mañana para ser exactos , y ella aun seguia acurrucada en mis brazos , en eso paso la azafata , a la cual ciertamente anoche trate muy mal , bueno ella tuvo la culpa , nadie la mando a intrrumpirme, en eso ella se movio estrepitosamente de mis brazos ,;

- oh ! que verguenza , como lo siento , que incomo de te debes haver sentido , porfavor perdoname - me decia desesperada mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos ,

- no te preocupes , es mas , lo disfrute - dije mientras , le sacaba las manos de su cara ,

- emmm....- susurro mientras se sonrrojaba . quise sacarla del tema osino seguro que no me vovleria a hablar .

- quieres tomar desayuno?- le pregunte mientras espere espectativo a su respuesta ,

- me vendria bien un cafe helado - me dijo pero no me dirigio la mirada .

aprete el boton de la azafata , esperando que viniera , la segunda , ya que la otra seguramente me daria veneno,

- buenos dias mi nombre es cristina , en que les puedo ayudar sr. y srta.?- dijo la azafata , que estaba en el comedor .

- me podria traer un cafe helado y uno bien cargado, pofavor- le dije , a la azafata que parecia mas amigable

-alguna otra cosa ?- dijo mientras anotaba en un tablero electronico que tenia en el carrito de desyuno ,

- no muchas gracias - le dije , de mucho mejor modo que a la azafata de añoche.

-bueno nos quedan 6 horas de vuelo , y me gustaria saber mas de ti , primero que nada como te dicen tos amigos ?-

- pues yo tambien quiero saber mas acerca de ti, ah mis amigos me dicen anto - dijo levantando la mirada , por fin me dejaba ver sus ojos nuevamente .

- lindo apodo , a mi dicen rob - , dije mientras pensaba wow ! que original , que falta de imaginacion tienen los chicos.

-y que te gusta acer , rob ,- me dijo mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa

-me atrae bastante la musica , me gusta tocar el piano , y cantar - le dije , aunque pensandolo mejor , eso no suena para nada varonil

- interesante , podrias tocar algun dia para mi ?- me pregunto bastante temerosa

- pues claro , pero solo si prometes , salir conmigo una de estas noches - le dije

tonto , tonto , tonto , como se te ocurre ! quieres que piense que eres un psicopata desgraciado , como se te ocurre proponerle eso tan anticipadamente , no alcanzas a llevar un dia de conocerla y ya la amarras con salir , eres un estupido ; mi pedazo de conciencia tenia razon , realmente era un estupido al hacerlo .

- yo no tengo problemas - señalo con una sonrrisa traviesa ,

- y que musica escuchas? - la intrige con mi pregunta

- bueno a decir verdad no tengo un estilo definido - dijo regalandome una de sus sonrisas , que por cierto me encantaban .

-a decir verdad , creo que somos 2 - respondi , ella rio ligeramente ,

- interesante pense , que te gustaria mas la musica clasica - afirmo ,

- si , pero me gusta tambien , intentar , tocar en mi piano , musica un poco mas estruendosa , - le dije

- y tines mascotas?- me pregunto

- si , tengo una cachorrita , se llama patty - respondi ,

- yo tambien tengo un perro , se llama peluche - dijo , mientras movia sus manos ,

- por que mueves tus manos , tan nerviosa - le señale , mientras tome susu manos

- eemm.... no por nada , - me dijo sonrrojandose, y bajando la mirada .

- no te voy a comer ,- le dije en tono de broma ,

- ja , como si yo te dejara , - me respodio quitando sus manos de las mias .

por que lo hacia , lo mas disfrutaba era tener contacto con su piel , y cada vez que lo intentaba , ella me lo quitaba de las manos , por que lo hacia , a lo mejor , le molestaba que la tocara , o simplemnte , le daba miedo , ahora me volvia a aferrar a la realidad , yo y mi vida , yo y mi suerte , aunque no simpre podria ser asi , accepto salir conmigo , es un avance , a lo mejor yo soy muy pesimista , si creo que es eso, he estado tan desilucionado tantas veces , que pienso lo peor de todo el mundo incluso de ella ;mientras seguia con mis dilemas mentales , sono la voz de mi querida azafata intrometida "Señores pasajeros , los invito a sentarse , colocarse el cinturon , ya que en 1 hora mas aterrisaremos , y sufriremos algunas turbulencias , muchas gracias por su atencion ".

- wow las horas si que han pasado , rapido...., - dije asciendo , una pausa , no queria que se cabara este viaje,

- si , tienes razon , - dijo con la mirada baja

- me gusto tener una compañera de viaje como tu - le sonrei

- a mi tambien , me gusto tenerte de compañero , - me devolvio la sonrisa ,

- pero hay un problema , - dije con tono serio

- cual?-pregunto con una nota de temor , en su voz

- pues , no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para nuestra salida - dije mientras reia por el cambio de exprecion de su cara

- ha , tines razon , pues , tu conoces , dime donde podriamos ir - dijo mas tranquila

- te gustaria ir a un pub?, tomar algo , salir , bailar- señale ,

- me encantaria , - me dijo

derrepente , el avion sufrio una turbulencia y cayo encima mio, ya que ibamos caminando por el pasillo del comedor

-auch, - dije mientras abria los ojos

- uups , lo siento , me dijo , y me di cuenta de que sus labios estaban solo a milimetros de los mios ,

-n-n-no te procupes, - dije acercandome a sus labios , y mi amada azafata se acerco

"señores ya se les habia dicho que tomaran asiento , podrian acerlo , y evitarme problemas , porfavor." en solo un dia y algunas horas habia llegado a odiar con todo mi ser a esa azafata realmente es cierto que las azfatas , solo son una cara bonita , pero wow gran problema esta nisiquiera era eso , esta era , fea , irritante, e intrometida. , deberian revisar mejor los curriculos de estas señoritas ;

- eem.. , vamos anto ?- mencione extendiendole mi mano

- si , mejor , no le creemos problemas a la señorita - dijo amablemente , como podia ser tan tierna con una mujer asi , seguimos avanzando , y nos sentamos

-pues pensando , hay otro problema - me dijo

-cual ?- pensando que en nuestro planes no habia nada que se pudiera llamar"problema "

- es que como nos vamos a comunicar ?- señalo mostrando su ceular

- buen punto , no hemos intercambiado nuestros numeros, si que soy un hombre despistado , - claro pense como iba a salir con ella una noche si es que no tenia su numero ,

- entonces anota , 89764532- me dicto su numero y sono de nuevo mi amiga azafata hablaba por el altavoz " Señores pasajeros , se les ruega desembarcar del avion , , empresas europe les da las gracias por su preferencia , y les decea la mejor de las experiencias , muchas gracias " .

no! pense , como se podia haber terminado , el viaje , por que , maldito conductor ,

- Creo que es hora de despedirnos - me dijo

- si , bueno , me dejas acompañarte a la salida - le pregunte

ANTO POV

ui como era capaz de preguntarme eso , claro que queria que me acompañara , osea no era mas que ovbio que habia algo que me llavaba inebitablemente hacia el , realmente me encantaba estar con su compañia,

- si,claro ,- dije , seria una estupida si dijiera que no , pense,

- hum, pues , te acompaño- me dijo , casi en un susurro .

me tomo del brazo , y me acompaño a la salida ,tomamos nuestras maletas,

mientras nos miraba de una forma demaciado odiosa una azafata , que le habra echo para que nos mirara , bueno lo mirara de esa forma . debe de haber sido algo realmente malo ,mientras pensaba esto me acorde de mi mision aqui en el aeropuerto , ,claro debia comprarme , un pijam , ahora surgia un gran dilema , como haria , para lamentablemente deshacerme de el , aunque no queria , tenia que pensar en el bien de los dos , si es que nos juntariamos , otra vez,, debia tener algo decente , si es que se daba la oportunidadc , no es que yo quisiera , pero , tenia que estar preparada.

- desde aqui te vas directo al hotel ?-me susurro en el oido abriendo la conversacion , que se habia detenido por mis pensamientos .

- em , no primero , devo acer algunos tramites aqui en el aeropuerto ,le dije , mientras seguia tomada de su , espera un minuto , yo iba tomada de su brazo , y ahora iba tomada de su mano ,

- a que clase de tramites te refieres , si quieres te puedo acompañar , - menciono ,

- eem , pues a decir verdad , tengo que ir a comprar ropa , - le dije sin mucho animo , y nerviosa aun .

- parece que no disfrutas mucho de eso . - me dijo

- tan ovbia soy- dije ironicamente ,

- pues con toda sinceridad , Si,-señalo , entregandome una de esas sonrisas con las que me dejaba atontada ,

-entonces que tipo de ropa compraremos ?- me pregunto enarcando una ceja

me sonrroje tanto, tanto que parecia , un tomate a punto de estallar ,

-por lo que veo es algo mas que ropa para salir a la calle - me dijo ,l levandome a una tienda , de ropa interior ;

- eem, - dije sin levantar la vista - es que se me olvido trer pijama ;

- ajaja , te averguenzas de eso , - me dijo , mientras reia - yo una vez llegue a un avion sin ninguna maleta ,y luego de que llegue a mi destino , me acorde , y tuve que comprarme ropa de emergencia -

-ajajajaja.. - me puse a reir sin parar mientras la vendedora nos miraba demaciado - esperame un minuto -le dije , parandolo con mi mano en su pecho

- tu estas loca , yo quiero elegir - menciono , -ademas , asi estare satisfecho , con el regalo que te hare -

- pero ,es que yo me lo queria comprar- dije refunfuñando

- y yo te lo quiero regalar , - dijo en mi mismo tono , - di que si , - susurro en mi oido mientras me aferraba a el tomandome por la cintura

- pues esta bien ,- señale en tono de enojo ,

- vamos! - ijo demostrandome su emocion , mientras que yo iba de su mano , con una cara de 3 metros , y mas encima sonrrojada.

- mira - me dijo este es perfecto , - dijo señalando uno que era de seda, color gris , de 2 piesas , unas pantaletas , y un peto con pavilos ,

- no crees , que es mucho le dije , - mientras miraba horrorizada el que me mostraba ,

- no , a mi me gusta , que tiene de malo , - dijo tapando el precio

- pues a mi me gusta este otro -, dije señalando uno que era un short y un peto con pavilos , de color blanco y con encajes fuccia en la orilla del peto

- a mi tambien , me gusta ese, - dijo , mirando los 2 pijamas , - sinceramente , me gustan los 2 - volviendo a mostrarme el que el habia elegido -

- pues me gusta , pero mira el precio , !- dije señalando la etiqueta , con cara de horror

- oye a los regalos , no se les ve el precio ,- me dijo quitandomelo de las manos

-pero,- señale , refunfuñando nuevamente

-no hay peros - dijo tapandome la boca con un dedo , luego volvio a tomar mi mano , - me llevo , los 2 - le dijo a la vendedora

"MUCHAS GRACIAS , POR SU COMPRA , VUELVA , PRONTO , " dijo la vendedora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras pagaba y le entregaba la bolsa a rob

- de nada , - respondi secamente

ya ibamos saliendo de la tienda , y me di cuenta de que me miraba fijamente , como esperando algo ,

- muchas gracias , le dije , - de mala gana

- por que te enojas , es solo un regalo , - no es motivo , para que te enojes .-me dijo

- pero es que ....- dije , aun enojada

-pero es que nada , - me dijo , y antes de que fuera a decir otra palabra me callo con un beso.

era tan cuidadoso , como si me fuera a romper , el principio fue un beso , suave y sensible , y , en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo, mientras me concentraba en no desmayarme , el seguia besandome , y acariciando mi mejilla mientras enrredaba sus dedos en mi cabello , beso , era comno si me ubieran puesto anestecia , realmente ya no los sentia , realmente era una revolucion inexplicable , habia caido en sus brazos, era demaciado irresistible como para negarme a seguir besandolo. pero el quito susu labios de los mios y me hablo mientras yo aun seguia con los ojos cerrados

- me gustas...- dijo en un susurro, casi sin aliento , mientras nuestros labios estaban a escaos centrimetros. pero claro , yo aun estaba sumergida en la sensacion que me habia dejado su beso

-a-a-a..- fue lo unico que pude articular .

ROBPOV

si , era realmente , la mujer perfecta , se acomodaba perfecta a mi cuerpo , sus labios estaban echos para los mios , y mis manos no podian dejar de acriciarla , no podia pensar en que haria al tener que separarme de ella , simplemente era inpensable en estos momentos , solo debia vivir el minuto , estaba mas que claro , alli con el tiempo detenido solo para los los 2 , en el aeropuerto , sin que nadie nos molestara , era solo el ahora, y me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido un siempre ,

-C-Creo que nos podriamos ver hoy- , dije casi sin aliento ,- bueno , si es que quieres.-

ella no respondio, solo se mantenia inmovil a escasos centimetros de mis labios , las palabras en ese minuto sobraban , la volvi a besar , tan cuidadoso como la primera vez , solo que esta vez sabia que obtendria respuesta a mi insinuacion , fue casi instantanea la conexion de nuestros labios , nos acomodabamos perfecto , la tome con un brazo por la cintura , y con mi mano dirigi su boca hacia la mia , mientras ella me acaricio con sus fragiles manos la cara ,esta vez el beso , màs que timido , fue como si , ya nos conocieramos , el uno al otro ,en eso, ella me tomo por sorpresa, y contorneo mis labios con su lengua, fue impactante , nunca habia tenido una sensacion como esa , me dejaba hasta las nubes , y con la respiracion entrecortada , valla manera de comportarme como un hombre ; pense en conjunto con mi conciencia

- a -decir- por- tu -respuesta- , creo....... que nos veremos ,hoy en la noche , - dije , intentando regularizar mi respiracion,

-P-Puess creo , que mi respuesta basto , - dijo , tomando mi mano , y recostandose en mi hombro

- entonces , a que hora paso por ti al hotel , - dije , sacando el celular del bolsillo de mi jean ,

- pues , no lo se , ya son las 4 de la trade y muro por darme una ducha - dijo , aun recostada en , mi hombro

- entonces paso por ti a las 8 te parece, asi dejas tus maletas en el hotel , te duchas , te arreglas , y yo voy por mi auto , - señale , acariciando , con mi dedo , su mano;

- esta bien , nos vemos , mas tarde ,- me dijo , mienras me dio un beso sigiloso , tomo sus maletas , y se fue , la vi marcharse hacia un chofer que tenia una pizarra " SRTA. ANTONIETA CONTRERAS".

- Tome mi celular , y llame a los chicos para que me llevaran a mi casa y me pudiera arreglar , no iria con esta cara de muerto a buscar a anto , eso estaba mas que claro , marque el numero de ay y salia ocupado , wow gran sorpresa , como lo hacia este hombre para que su celular nunca estubiera viable , luego marque el de edward , otro mas , que vivia con el celular pegado a la oreja , nunca lo soltaba , por ultimo , llame a kellan , a lo mejor si es que la suerte me seguia acompañando , el contestaria , ya que simpre lo tenia descargado ; y wow si tenia suerte , estba sonando , aleluya! , pense ,

- hola?- contesto , la voz de una chica

- eemm ? con quien hablo ?-, pregunte un poco perdido

- hola , soy sofia , la novia de kellan , dame un segundo y te paso con el , - me dijo , ya sabia quien era , ace un mes que eran novios y si que lo habia echo sentar cabeza , si hasta tenia cargado el celular , ja rei para mi mismo ,

- hola rob , como te fue , con la grabacion , ?- me dijo kellan .

- eem bien , pero creo que me fue mejor , en el avion - señale .

- por que habia , algun chicsa linda, alguna azafata ?- me dijo ,en tono de broma.

- ojala las azafata hubiera , sido simpatica , - dije , con un tono de asco que nisikiera yo mismo , me conocia .

- aaah , entiendo , entonces , explicate - me dijo , con tono de autoridad ,

- pues, conoci a mi compañera de asiento - le dije mientras caminaba hacia la salida ,

- aaahm ya entiendo y que tal , es de inglaterra , ?- dijo intrigado

- pues se acaba de titular de profesora diferencial , es totalmente.... , inexplicable como es ella, en serio , pero bueno tu entinedes , cierto , ? - dije con tono de duda ,

- tan rapido caiste , ? - me dijo , burlandose de mi

- mira , no se que tan rapido , pero la cosa es que ya cai , y que necesito , que me vengas a buscar , al aeropuerto , y trae a sofia , asi conosco , por quien tu caiste , -le dije devolviendole la mano por sus bromas ;

- como se llama ? - me pregunto

- anto - le dije aon voz d estupido , y lo peor es que me habia dado cuenta .

- entonces me viene s a buscar- le volvi a preguntar

- ok , deja vestirme , - me dijo , mientras cortaba el celular , ya habia llegado a los asientos de la salida asi que me puse a esperar mientras kellan llegaba


	2. Solo Casualidades

KELLAN POV

como lo habra echo segùn por lo que me decia "anto" , para acerlo caer , era raro , el no era demaciado enamoradizo ,pero , si que tendria que haber sido , una quimica poderosa, para haber quedado , asi de comprometido , era interesante , queria verle la cara , a èl y a ella juntos , ahora cundo lo fuera a buscar le preguntaria , mas detalles , eso estaba , mas que claro;

- sofi, mi amor , hay que vestirse , - le dije

- pero , por que? , me gusta quedarme en pijama- me respondio , besandome , la mejilla , y acurrucandose entre mis brazos nuevamente .

- lo se pero ya le dije a rob que lo iriamos a buscar , - le dije , en tono piedad .

- que lo iriamos ?, por que tendriamos , que ir los dos? , me gusta mas la idea de esperarte aqui ,- me dijo,con un tono con el que era mas que seguro que aceptaria .

- no podemos , , ademas , recuerda que rob no te conoce , - le dije negandome , a su propuesta .

- tienes razòn , pero desde ya no me cayo , bien , -me dijo amurrada ,

- pero no te pongas , asi - de dije , tomandola por la cintura , - si , solo sera , maximo , una hora , - le dije en el oido ,

- ok, pero , a cambio , dame un beso - me repondio ,

- esta bien , pero solo explicame , por que me lo haces tan dificil- le dije

- solo por que me gusta , tu forma de responder , -me dijo en el oido

- ay mujer no , se por que me dejas asi , le dije , y luego la bese , lentamente . meintras la tomaba con una mano de la cintura y con la otra de la mano y la lleve al baño , si que me dejaba , loco , con sus besos , tan cambiantes , primero , me besaba tierna tal como si te besa una niña de 2 años , luego , hacia , que pareciera , un priemer beso y en un 2 por tres , pasaba a un beso , pasional , que me dejaba , sin aliento , y deseandola , cada vez màs , realmente , era alguien con quien era dificil perder la emocion de una relacion; eso estaba mas que claro ,

- ya , sofi , dejemos , esto hasta aqui , rob nos esta esperando - le dije , antes de caer en su trampa ;

- admite que casi , te hago , cambiar de parecer , - me dijo , en el oido;

- realmente , eres una mujer , sin limites , - le dije , mientras , salia del baño para que se duchara.

- igual te amo- me grito desde la ducha ,

- yo tambien , le grite tiernamenete , mientras la esperaba , me puse a buscar mi ropa

- mi amor , que te pondras ?- le pregunte ya que evidentemente , no habia tenido , tiempo de buscar su ropa ,

- eem , me colocare el corset negro , y la falda roja , - me dijo desde el baño

- por que falda roja?, nunca te la pones para mi - le dije refunfuñando un tanto celoso

- solo para ponerte celoso mi amor .- me dijo al oido , meintras me abrazaba por la espalada y me besaba el cuello ,

- me puedo dar vuelta?- , pregunte , mintras esperaba , su respuesta ,

- si , estoy con toalla no te preocupes - me dijo , por lo que me di vuelta,

- mi amor , ya se que no tenias ganas de levantarte , pero ya me comprometi con rob , - le dije acariciandole , la cara ,

- si , aunque , mirandolo de estra forma, me gusta esto de tener que levantarnos , le dire a rob, que nos levante mas seguido..., obtengo buenas recompenzas - me dijo , besandome , y haciendome caer como siempre en y con sus besos .

- ya , ya , deja ir a ducherme - le conteste ,y le di un beso rapido

-pffff, esta bien - me dijo , alejandose hacia la cama , habia , colocado el agua , y me coloque a pensar , me afeite , y me vesti , sali del baño y no vi a sofi ....

- mi amor , donde estas?- pregunte en voz alta por el departamento ,

- aqui ! - me grito desde el balcon ,

- estas lista?- dije mientras me acercaba a ella ,

- si , ya nos vamos ?- menciono , mientras la tomaba de la mano , viviamos casi al lado , del aeropuerto asi que llegamos en un 2 por 3 y por supuesto , estaba mi querido amigo rob , sentado , inpaciente , esperando mi llegada ;

- kellan por fin llegas ya pensaba en irme en un taxi- , me dijo desesperado ,

- si , es que .. estabamos , aun en pijama , y la sofi no se queria levantar ,- le respodi , - mientras le abria la puerta ,

- hola , -dijo, mirando , bien de cerca a sofi ,

- hola , como estas rob ?, - pregunto amablemente ,

- pues ahora un poco , apurado... , pero es un gusto , por fin conosco a la chica de la que tanto me habla kellan , - dijo besandola , en la mejilla,

- pues te invito al jeep - dijo mi amor mientras abria la puerta , para subirse,

- mi amor vamos? , rob parece , emm , un poquito deseperado , por llegar , a su casa , - dije ironicamente , aunque tenia , mucha razon , nunca habia visto a rob asì. , luego , se refirio a rob -

creo , que te pedire mas seguido , que nos despiertes rob , - dijo riendo

- si ?, por que ,?- dijo un poco confundido

- es solo que la paso bien , levantandonos de la manera , en que lo hicimos , hoy , es solo eso , - dijo , meintras yo manejaba , y recordaba , los hechos de la mañna , esta mujer era realmente , algo de lo que habia , que cuidarse ;

- oh enserio , ? , pues creo que lo pasaste bien , kellan , - dijo , burlandose;

- Bien se , queda corto , mi querido ,amigo , solo espera a hoy en la noche ,- dije , dejandolo sin espacio para otra broma ,

- oh , pues creo , que podriamos , bueno , solo si quieren acomnpañarnos , a mi y a anto ,esta noche , - dijo , dejando la invitacion abierta

- mi amor tu quieres ir ?- le pregunte a sofi , ya que parecia , que ella tenia otros planes en mente , que seguro , serian mas de lo que yo podia imaginar ,

- pues , por mi , esta bien ; - dijo - ace mucho que no salimos , con amigos

- entonces a que hora nos vemos , ? - le pregunte a rob ,

- pues a las nueve , en barrigan's- me respondio ,

.- okey nos vemos alli , - le repondi ,

- adios , nos vemos en la noche , - dijo mientras se bajaba del jeep

- bye -, dijo sofi , - nos dirigimos , de nuevo al departamento , al subirmos al ascensor , le solte la mano , y la tome de la cintura , mientras me acercaba, a milimetros , de sus labios,

- te amo , - le dije ,

- yo mas , me dijo , mientras rompia la distancia , que habia entre nuestros labios ,dandome un beso , casi invisible , y se separo nuevamente dejando la misma distancia , que habia dejado yo al principo , el ascensor, ya habia parado en el piso , 23 , nos bajamos, como si nada de la mano , entramos al departamento , y ella se alejo rapidamente de mi sacandose los tacones , me apure en cerrar , y la alcanze a tomar del brazo , - oye que haces? - le pregunte mietras la tire del brazo dejandola pegada a mi cuerpo , - solo te hago esperar... -me dijo- al oido , sabiendo que me ponia loco cada vez que hacia eso ., la bese lentamente por el cuello , mientras me fijaba , en que quedara atrapada , entre yo y la pared, en eso comenzo a sacarme la camisa , mienras no dejaba , de besarme , solo como ella sabia hacerlo , le desate las cintas del corset lentamente , dejandola , en un sosten color fuccia con encajes negros , el cual ciertamente yo no conocia , esto ciertamente , me habia tomado , por sorpresa , normalmente la ropa interior de sofí , era la de una niña de 5 años , ya nos habíamos deshecho de los zapatos , solo me quedaba deshacerme de su falda roja , ya con la falda roja fuera , me habia dado cuenta , que no solo era un sosten , mas bien era un conjunto , asi que màs por sorpresa me tomaba , ella ya me habia despojado , de mis jeans , y habiamos quedado los 2 en ropa interior , en mi momento , de descuido , ella se aprobecho para lanzarme a la cama , quede tirado encima de las sabanas , con ella arriba mio , me di vuelta , dejandola a ella abajo de mi cuerpo , en eso termino bruscamente , nuestro beso , - mi , amor , es que nunca habiamos llegado a esto , y emm bueno yo nunca lo he echo - me dijo con tono de preocupacion , - pues , yo tampoco amor , no te preocupes , - le dije , volviendo a iniciar , el beso que habiamos dejado a la mitad - pues entonces que haremos- me pregunto - sin dejar esta vez que esta vez el beso se rompiera - pues , dejemosnos , llevar por nuestros instintos , - le dije , mientras decia , esto , ella me mordio el labio interferir agregandole algo de salvajismo a lo habiamos empezado , la empeze a besar por el cuello , bajando lentamente a travez de su cuerpo , y claro me di cuenta de que aun seguia alli , el conjunto , me di vuelta dejandola encima mi, para poder desabrochar el conjunto , ya fuera ella del conjunto , y yo despojado , de mis boxers negros , ella comenzo a jugar con sus manos trazando figuras en mi torso y mi esparda , eso , me encendio al maximo y la comense a besar con una necesidad terrible , mi cuerpo con el de ella se hacian uno solo , la recoste con demaciado cuidado , mientras seguiamos , y la escuhaba gritar de placer , no podia creer que yo le estubiera provocando semejantes cosas , y estaba mas que claro que yo tambien lo estaba disfrutando y mas de lo que esperaba , me tenia , es un estado demaciado , nuevo y placentero , el cual no entendia , por que razon me lo habia perdido , la observe como llegabamos juntos , al extasis , nos recostamos , bajo las sabanas , y nos tapamos , , la acurruque , encima de mi pecho , y la rodeè con los brazos , - te amo - me dijo con la respiracion entrecortada - no sabia que responder , como le explicaba , con palabaras la sensacion y el placer , que me habia echo sentir , solo se me paso por la mente besarla - tambien te amo- le dije , mientras la treminaba de besar , se vovio a acomodar , entre mis brazos y se fue quedando , dormida , la bese en la frente , y la comenze a acariciar , y comenze a pensar cuanto habia cambiado , mi mundo , desde que me la traje desde chile...

ROB POV:

kellan ya me habia venido a dejar a mi dpto. estaba inpaciente, no sabia que hacer , me decidi por darme una ducha , lo que me quito un poco los nervios , elegi mi ropa, me pondria unos jeans negros, zapatos, una camisa , con una de mis chaquetas de cuero , llevaria la negra me gustaba esa me daba el toque de chico malo , osea , eso creia yo , ya estaba listo , tenia mi ropa , me habia duchado , me habia afeitado, me coloque mi perfume favorito, antonio banderas night, saque la chaqueta que habia llevado al viaje , y recorde que la habia dejado impregnada con su perfume , realmente , me habia dejado atontado por su perfume , tome , el celular y la llame ; estaba nervioso , de seguro me quedaria sin habla cuando ella me contestara, marque el numero y espere ... tuuut , tuuuut , tuuut,

- rob?- me dijo , y mi voz no salia

. eem , hum , hola- dije al fin

- como estas ?-dije intrigado

- yo bien y tu ?- me devolvio la pregunta

- aqui terminando de arreglarme para ir a buscarte - le respondi , con un tono de impaciencia , en mi voz

- oh, pues , yo ya estoy lista , pero donde iremos ?- me pregunto ,

- a un bar para que conoscas a mis amigos , - le dije ,

- oh , que bueno , debo admitir que me daba un poco de verguenza ir sola contigo - me confeso ,

- si , puer ira la novia de uno , asi que hay podras conversar con ella - le dije para que ella llegara mas relajada de lo que yo estaria,

- oh que entretenido , entonces te espero , en el hall del hotel?- me pregunto ,

-no, no te preocupes , avisare en la recepcion cuando llegue , - le dije , ya mas tranquilo ,

- bueno , te espero , - dijo con voz de verguenza

- si , em nos vemos - dije expulsando un suspiro

- adios, - me respondio , y me corto el celular , lo guarde en mi bolsillo , revise que llevara mi billetera , tome las llaves de mi nissan murano y baje al estacionamiento del edificio

y emprendi camino hasta el hotel , pase a comprar una rosa , a unas calles del hotel , y saque el celular para recordarle a kellan ke nos veriamos tuuut-tuuut-tuuut-

- kellan? estabas durmieno?- pregunte , como podia ser que a estas horas todabia tubiera sueño

- eemm si , es que , estamos un poco cansados - dijo complicado para expresarse

- cansados? de que , de dormir mucho,- le dije , un poco en broma un poco enserio

- no , es que , como te lo explico , - me dijo , dejandome con la duda ,

- que les paso , le paso algo a sofi ?- pregunte ya que sonaba muy extraño kellan

- no , es que , ahora ya somos una pareja - me dijo , y luego , de un momento lo entendi

- oh , osea uds., tu ya no eres.... , y sofi era...... , -`pregunte intrigado

. si ,- me dijo aliviado- , ya que ya le entendia

- oh , pues , ojala que ahora que ya encontraste a la persona que calza perfecto a ti lo aproveches , y saques lo mejor de esto , - le dije ,

- si , no te preocupes .- me dijo

- bueno , yo te llamaba para recordarte , que nos veriamos hoy en barrigan's- le recorde

- si no te preocupes , alli estaremos - me respondio

- ok, nos vemos - le dije y corte el celular; aun con la idea de que kellan y sofi , habian consumado la , bueno , su relacion;

llegue al hotel y fui a estacionamiento ,luego hasta el cuarto piso , y llegue hasta la puerta , toque y espere mas nervioso que nunca,

ANTO POV

estaba terminado de maquillarme , y senti la puerta , termine en un 2 por 3 y corri a colocarme los tacones ;

- hola- me dijo automaticamente a lo que abri la puerta.

- emm, hola , pasa - le dije mientras recorde que habia dejado , el agua corriendo del lavamanos...- dame un minuto ,

- tienes todo el tiempo del mundo - me dijo , tomandome por sorpresa por la espalda , en eso me entrego una rosa blanca abrazandome aun por la espalda , ,- es para ti- me dijo al oido

- muchas gracias , - dije nerviosa , aunque me habia encantado su reaccion , me di vuelta quedando , frente a frente , y le di un beso en la mejilla de agradacimiento ,

- eso significa que te gusto ... me alegro , - me dijo abrazandome con los brazos a travez de la cintura ,

- si me encanto- le dije , mintras le acercaba la mano a su mejilla

- debo decir que me encanta tu vestido , - me dijo haciendo que me dira una vuelta, yo no le encontraba ninguna cosa extrabagante , era negro sin tirantes , hasta arriba de la rodilla con un cinto blanco debajo de el busto , por cierto me habia dado cuenta de que la rosa habia conbinado , con el vestido , y con mis tacones que tambien eran blancos,

- gracias por el cumplido - le dije sin safarme de sus brazos

- nos vamos ?- me dijo mientras me tomaba las manos ,

- si , espera quiero hacer algo primero , solte una de mis manos de la de el , le acaricie la mejilla , y le di un beso suave y rapido , - tambien , me gustas,- nunca pense que algun dia aria algo asi ., mientras pensaba esto me quede observandolo sin haber sacado mi mano de su mejilla , el tomo la mano que tenia yo en su cara y se acerco a mi boca a milimetros ,

- gracias , por eso , dijo mientras me beso , derrepente , sono su telefono ,

ROB POV

estaba disfrutando , de el tiempo que podia con anto, y sono mi lindo y hermoso telefono , lei la pantalla y decia Tay llamando , como lo hacia este hombre cuando uno necesitaba que su telefono estubiera encendido, nunca lo estaba! , y siempre arruinaba los mejores momentos , mientras pensaba en esto aprete el boton de contestar y sali al balcon a hablar , y le dije a anto que terminara de arreglarse:

- eres un estupido - dije saludando a tay

- eemmm rob?...- me repondio un poco confundido

- Con quien Mas!- le dije aun en tono de enojo….

- aaah ¡ holaa ¡ como estas , como llegaste de tu viaje? – me dijo bastante entusiasta

- yo , la estaba pasando demasiado bien ,bueno , hasta que llamaste – dije ahora con tono irónico

- pss ¡ que bueno saber eso , creo que nunca mas me preocupo por ti – me señalo , ya enojado

- bueno , no es eso , pero como lo haces hombre para arruinar los mejores momentos…- dije ya calmado

- em buenos no sabia que estabas en algo bueno – me dijo ahora el con tono ironico

- si , em bueno – empecé a tartamudear

- bueno , no importa , -te llamo por lo siguiente : kellan, tu , yo , y ed, noche de hombres cerveza y películas , , y dejamos en la casa de kellan y Sofí , a mi Juli y a la novia de ed.- dijo tentándome con la idea

- emm no puedo, saldré con una chica, además me acompañarán Kellan y Sofí – dije cancelando su invitación .

- oh em bueno , ok , pero si o si nos juntamos mañana ok?- me dijo mientras corto

Volvi a entrar y anto estaba senta en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas , esperándome …

-ya nos vamos?- me pregunto levantando la mirada

- si , creo que si , si es que quieres claro , - dije mientras la tome de la mano y la levante bajamos por el ascensor , al auto y le abri la puerta para que subiera, nos colocamos a conversar mientras íbamos en el auto , luego de 15 minutos ya estábamos en el bar , y vi a emmett y a sofí sentados tomándose un trago ,

ANTO POV:

Cuando llegamos nos acercamos a una joven pareja , que se encontraba en el bar , mire curiosa a la niña que estaba con el amigo de rob , me parecía conocida de alguna parte , estaba segura , su cara me era tan familiar , yo se que , que la conozco , nunca me falla la memoria de caras…

Emm rob , quien es ella?– dije antes que llegaramos a donde estaban los amigos de rob-

Ooh ¡ ella es sofí , es la novia de kellan desde hace ya un tiempo , - me respondió , fijándose muy bien en mi reacción ,

Oyee espera! -Dije casi en un grito ,- ella es chilena?

Sii también por que , si te sientes incomoda , nos vamos…- me dijo con cara de oh oh la embarre

Entonces si la conozco – dije aun ,con la emoción – vamos ¡

Llegamos donde estaban en un 2 por 3 y si era quein yo pensaba , era la sofí , esa sofí , loca y extraña , había perdido el contacto con ella desde que se había ido al extranjero y ahora estaba aquí la frente mi con un amigo de rob …

Emmm , -dijo el aclarandoce la garganta – em kellan ,sofí , ella es anto

Espera un momento , tu , estudias pedagogía diferencial – dije ella , con bastante énfasis , si me titule hace ya 2 dias…

OH! No puede ser , anto eres tu! Grito con esa voz chillona que yo tanto recordaba, anto amigaa , tanto tiempo ¡ como has estado y bueno , tienes que explicarme que haces aquí con rob eh? – dijo y sin respirar realmente era igual de impresionante que hace algún tiempo. Le di un gran abrazo y comenzamos a conversar mientras los 2 chicos miraban atonitos….

KELLAN POV:

Realmente , nunca pensé que en un lugar como este y en estas circunstancias , sofí iba a encontrarse con una amiga que quien sabe desde cuando no ve!

Ejem , bueno chicass nos alegra quee se hayan reencontrado, pero nosotros vinimos aki a bailar – dije mirando a mi novia ;y mientras rob , tomaba por la cintura a anto ,

Con sofí nos perdimos hacia adentro de la pista de bailee , mientras que anto y rob se quedaron en la barra tomándose un trago ; nosotros seguimos bailando y me deje llevar por la forma de bailar , de sofí , siempre lograba desorbitarme , pero ahora que ya habíamos pasado al grado 3 , esto realmente tenia que seguir y me tenia , ya al borde del éxtasis , sin ni siquiera tener que sacarle una prenda.

ANTO POV

Me quede con rob tomandome un trago mientras , comversabamos , en el sillón del bar , y tenia unas ganas inmensas de besarlo , , me acerque a ver si raccionaba a mi incinuacion , y por suerte si lo hizo , me beso bruscamente , con deseo , casi con rabia

Emmm , creo que fue mala idea , venir ,- dije entrecortadamente

Si creo lo mismo absolutamente , - me dijo miestras me hacia levantarme del sillon y me llebaba a la barra , pagò los tragos y me llevo al automóvil ,

Seguimos besándonos en el estacionamiento , hasta que me dejo entre el y la pueta del acompañante del auto ,

Quieres hacerlo aquí - dijo , mientras rompia el beso y se colocaba a jadear

N-o,- quiero , llegar al hotel , dije , mientras – recuperaba la respiración.

Nos subimos al auto , y unos minutos después yaa estábamos al frente de la recepcionista :

Edward POV

La joven comprobó los detalles de las reservas y sonreí para mis adentros. Había algo terriblemente atractivo en el espectáculo de contemplar a Anto mientras defendía su territorio frente a otra mujer .ya que la recepcionista tenia clavados los ojos en mi Además por otra parte, me alegraba observar que sabía cuidar sus intereses.

Subimos a la suite de anto y ya era aparente el deceo de cada uno por el otro… quería volver a besarla pero esta vez sin freno alguno. Pero ella era una dama, así que decidí expresarme con palabras - tus labios son lo más dulce que he probado… tu beso-suspire- nunca que un beso así- por favor ¿me puedes mirar un momento?-dije con tono de desesperación

Ella se volteo y me miro, si rostro mostraba un dejo de deseo y yo pude sentirlo. Entonces decidí besarla de nuevo, sin más y aunque al principio ella estaba sorprendida me correspondió con tanta pasión como yo. Nuestros labios se besaron una y otra vez, sin ser capaz de alejarme de ella, acaricie toda la piel que pude, aun sin propasarme. Cada extensión, cada centímetro, cada roce de nuestros labios era como volver a respirar… sentí que en el momento en que la bese yo era de ella y no había marcha atrás….


	3. pasiones desatadas

ANTO POV:

sentí que sus manos descendían por mi espalda y me quitaban el vestido con una facilidad impresionante, sentía sus dedos rozando mi piel, la cual estaba cada vez más caliente. Sus manos bajaron hasta mis piernas y acariciaban mis muslos, mi corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Desprendió mis pantaletas y sentí su boca en mi cuello, lamiéndolo y besandolo. Me dio la vuelta y me besó apasionadamente, me estaba quedando sin respiración. Cuando me separé de su boca lo único que salió de mi fue un gemido brutal. Él bajo por mi cuello aún lamiendo

Descendió lentamente, dejando un camino de besos mojados hasta llegar a mi abdomen. Cada vez me sentía más y más caliente, y más y más húmeda. Me senté y le quite la camisa besé su cuello, su pecho, deslicé mis dedos por su musculosa espalda mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Se arqueó ante la sensación de placer, lo cual me incitó a seguir actuando. Le ayudé a desprenderse de sus pantalones y sobre su ropa interior pude ver y sentir su alto grado de excitación. Su miembro se hallaba erecto, tanto así que produjo temor en mi, temor que fue borrado por sus besos al segundo. Cada vez se me hacia mas difícil respirar y los gemidos se hacían más constantes.

- Quiero-ser-… tuya…- solté de manera entrecortada ya que fue lo único que mi respiración permitió pronunciar. Ya no aguantaba más. No era algo que simplemente quería, era algo que NECESITABA, y ya no aguantaba esa necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mi.

- segura? - preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Mientras Se colocaba encima de mí.

- no me preguntes si lo estoy o no… Solo hazlo.- debido a mi respuesta me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez con mas agresividad, sentía como su lengua se mezclaba con la mia, tanto así que causaban dolor, pero un dolor Demaciado placentero como para calificarlo con la palabra misma dolor ….

Me arrancó la única pieza que quedaba sobre mi cuerpo Me estaba matando de placer, pero a la vez de deseo. Yo quería más. Mi cuerpo se arqueaba cada vez más y más, mientras sentía su aliento entrando en mí. "R-Rob…." solo lograba articular, no tenía la concentración suficiente como para emitir algo más que no fuesen gemidos de placer. Él separó su boca de mi Me estaba torturando. "Rob-bert ... por... favor" logré decir en un hilo de voz.

Se quitó los boxers y se coloco de nuevo sobre mí pero esta vez lo sentí completamente, todo su perfecto y musculoso cuerpo haciendo presión en el mío, y su miembro rozando mi intimidad. Sentí su punta en la entrada y luego como poco a poco se deslizaba más y más, interiorizándose en mi. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, me besó lentamente. El dolor hizo que incrustara mis uñas en su espalda más luego el dolor paso y ya estaba dentro de mi entrado y saliendo lentamente. Ahora si creía que iba a explotarme el corazón de tanta sangre que mis venas bombeaban. Me envistió rápidamente y una ola de dolor y placer recorrió hasta la mínima célula de mi cuerpo, mi espalda se encorvo, separándose del colchón y exploté en mi primer orgasmo sin poder controlar mis gemidos que ya se habían convertido en gritos. Sentí como Rob acababa dentro de mí para caer desplomado sobre mi pecho.

- Ah- solté un grito ahogado

-que ocurre?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada ,

- no ,nada no te preocupes , ¿Qué hora es?-

- las 3:28am, por que? – preguntó aun con la voz entrecortada

- por nada, tranquilo,

- ok, duérmete me dijo mientras me acunò entre sus brazos- No pude conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes de hace un minuto volvían a mi cabeza como si fuese una película en reproducción…Sonreí ante mi propio pensamiento. Como dice el dicho... "El que se ríe solo, es porque de su picardía se acuerda"… me decidí al final por cerrar mis ojos y que la película pasara , total , volvería a deleitarme con el placer que había tenido …

ROV POV

WOW no tenía otra palabra para describir todo lo que había pasado me tenia realmente loco, y ciertamente , mi corazón no podía aguantar tantas emociones en un día, luego se me vino a la mente que nosotros solamente saldríamos con kellan y sofí , pero la salida había tomado un rumbo distinto , pero me saco de mis pensamientos , meintras en sueños comenzó a hablar

Me gustas - susurro entre dormida aùn acurrucada en mis brazos ,

Tu también me gustas – le dije acercándome a su oído, bese su frente , y me acomode de tal forma que quedamos los 2 abrazados , y comencé a acariciar su cara con demasiado cuidado para no despertarla , realmente me encantaba , era perfecta , pero aun me preocupaba que hubiéramos dejado a kellan y a sofí solos en el bar ; aunque creo que ya a estas alturas de la mañana se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia…


	4. Tentacion

**_al otro día _**

**_sofi pov :_**

_la _noche anterior rob y anto , se fueron sin despedirse, y con kellan nos quedamos bailando un buen rato, pero teníamos que trabajar por lo cual , no nos fuimos tan tarde ; me levante como todos los días a las 6:30 y vi un momento como kellan dormía , me metí a la ducha, me maquille y me puse mi uniforme del trabajo , tenia que ir a la empresa temprano hoy ya que mi jefe tenia un reunión sumamente importante , y necesitaba mi apoyo para cerrar el trato con los accionistas , ;

estacione mi jeep en mi estacionamiento y me subí al ascensor , cuando iba en el piso 7 se paro el ascensor y subió mi jefe:

buenos días sofi ,- dijo mi jefe jeick , mientras se ponía a mi derecha y me besaba , como siempre , muy peculiarmente la mejilla.

buenos días jeick- dije devolviendole el beso en su mejilla.

estas lista para la reunión ? - me pregunto , mirándome fijamente , por lo que me sentí intimidada y baje los ojos.

Si creo que si , - respondí aun con la cabeza gacha y con la voz muy bajita ,en mi momento de descuido me tomo por la barbilla y me levanto la cara , y con su voz ronca y sexy me dijo :

no me bajes la mirada por favor ,-diciendo esto se acerco lentamente, a mis labios , y me beso , mientras esto pasaba , llegó el ascensor , por lo cual termino bruscamente el beso , y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera hasta su oficina , mire mi reloj y vi que quedaba una hora par al reunión así que no me preocupe y lo seguí , pero en mi mente rondaba , la idea de que mi jefe me había dado un beso y que oh! Wow yo estaba con kellan , así que definitivamente no podía volver a pasar , eso tenia que dejarlo mas que claro en mi mente . Aunque no podía negar que mi jefe besaba realmente exquisito...

la oficina era amplia y cada vez que tenia que ir ,me acercaba al gran ventanal que tenia , y esta no fue la excepción , sentí como la puerta se cerro, y suspire hondo para darme valor ante cualquier situación que pudiera pasar , sentí las yemas de sus dedos deslisarce por mi espalda y Comencé a pensar en muchas estupideces en ese momento, como que no tenia preservativo , que kellan estaba en el trabajo y no se imaginaba nada de esto , que era mi jefe y que obviamente , esto me podía traer fatales consecuencias y que podía arrepentirme toda mi vida si esto salia mal y que era una locura escrita en mi piel con mayúsculas .sentí sus manos dirigiéndose a mis caderas , y haciéndome caminar hasta el escritorio, cruce mis brazos al rededor de su cuello , y pensé que tal vez esto no era tan malo , Me deje llevar , y el levanto la falda de mi traje , y me hizo recordar que traía puestas medias al muslo y tacones , sentí como sus manos descendían haciendo que rompiéramos el beso . Sentí como sus húmedos labios bajaban lentamente por mi cuello , lo que hizo que no pudiera evitar emitir un gemido .mis pantorrillas tocaron el escritorio , y sus manos se fueron a los botones de mi camisa, me puso delo mas nerviosa de lo que jamas crei que me colocaría , y comenzó a dejar mi piel totalmente expuesta , si no fuera por el sostén , mi miro con asombro al darse cuenta , de mi lindo sostén de encaje rojo , cerré mis ojos bruscamente y jeick ante mi reacción rió , me hizo sentir como una estúpida al saber que no podía hacer nada ya que estaba totalmente sujeta a la voluntad de el , Mi cuerpo se estremecía totalmente , y eso que ni siquiera me había comenzado a tocar enserio , sentí su aliento tibio acercándose a mi barbilla , la que después comenzó a besar , deslizo sus dedos lentamente por mi espalda baja , despojándome de la falda y tirándola al suelo . me sujeto bruscamente y me subió a su regazo , por instinto yo cruz las piernas en su cintura , me deposito lentamente sobre el escritorio y me arquee al sentir el frió de este , se saco la camisa y se desabrocho los pantalones mirando fijamente mi reaccion , y luego se subió encima del escritorio conmigo , comenzó a juguetear lentamente con sus dedos a través de mi figura hasta llegar a mi vientre , haciendo que mi cuerpo se llenara de corriente eléctricas , y que yo soltara brutalmente un gemido , comenzó a besar cada parte de mi piel recorriendo la con sus labios tersos y húmedos , y no podía evitar contraerme con cada tacto que el hacia , siguió bajando hasta besar la parte interior de mis piernas , y después de que me escucho gemir comenzó a juguetear con mi ombligo ; no habíamos tranzado ninguna palabra desde el ascensor . Pero creo que no era necesario , comenze a gemir mas y mas al contacto de sus humedos labios, mientras termino de quitarme lo poco que me quedaba encima de ropa , me mordio suavemente ; luego me amarro los brazos bruscamente entre el y el escritorio , yo ya estaba completamente roja por la exitacion , tomo su miembro , y lo introdujo de un jalon , grite casi inconcientemente , mientras sentia , como me llenaba ,y comenzaba a moverce en mi interior entrando y saliendo , no puede evitar gemir ante el esquisito vaiven de su cuerpo , mientras que mis gemidos se confundían con los de el , el ya literalmente gruñia , y me beso freneticamente , apoderandose de mi lengua que se movia al mismo ritmo que la suya. Senti como el acelero sus movimientos embistiendo me con tal fuerza punto de que escuchaba el sonido del choque de nuestros cuerpos , solto mis manos , y ahora se coloco el encima de el escritorio mientras yo quedaba arriba , lo sujete fuertemente de la espalda esnterrandole las uñas mientras el se movia dentro y fuera , ambos gemiamos y nos moviamos rapidamente . Bajo sus manos y las coloco en mis nalgas para empujarme y el pudiera entrar mas profundo . Me sorprendi al escuchar el intenso grito que salio de mis labios cuando llegue al orgasmo , el me levanto y me puso de vuelta encima del escritorio , me volvio a penetrar , moviendose a su ritmo , luego d eunos segundos el grito igual o mas fuerte que yo cuando llego por fin al orgasmo, se dejo caer sobre mi cuerpo ; mientras yo aun no me recuperaba del orgasmo que me habia echo sentir , me beso y se levanto , y como si nada .

-Eres perfecta sofi —dijo jeick ,mientras descendía a mi cuello y lo lamía rápidamente se sentía tan bien, tan excitante y caliente me encantaba esta sensación. Observe como él me pasaba mi sostén y mis otras ropas

Jeick perdóneme yo... — no termine , y quede con la cabeza gacha.

no te preocupes , ademas tenemos una reunion- , señalo mientras se coloco la chaqueta , y yo me terminaba de abrochar la camisa., se acerco y me paso mi chaquetilla , y me susurro en el oido , -Pero esto no significa que hemos terminado - mientras hacia esto me beso el cuello , luego se alejo y fue en busca de los papeles . que estaban todos tirados en el piso .

**_O_**


End file.
